earth_2541_partnersfandomcom-20200213-history
Gerald Baxter
Gerald Baxter is a fan-character made by Milkie (AKA MilkJunkie) Gerald is a 40-year-old male lemming, described as short, but strong, with a large, bushy mustache. He has no hair, instead just maintaining his dark brown fur all over his head aside from his mustache, which is a lighter tone. He is the father of Kenny Baxter, and husband to the late Floria Baxter. Background Gerald grew up in Anchorsway, living under a tradesman father and a stay-at-home mother. From a very young age, Gerald helped his father as an assistant, learning everything he knows about mechanical work by doing rather than learning. In school, Gerald did take part in shop classes, though he put little effort into much else. It was a long trek just to graduate high school for him, being held back two whole years on separate occasions. He met Floria after graduating high school and moving right into a mechanic's trade, apprenticing under his own father. It was only by chance that he took fancy to a client's daughter while working, and he spared no time in asking her out. Taken by his confidence, she gave it a chance. The two of them shared a casual relationship for two years before deciding to get serious. Two years from that point, they were marred at age 22. Gerald was warned repeatedly during his relationship with Floria that she suffered from a long-standing hereditary disease that caused neural degeneration - early onset Alzheimer's disease. Despite this, he would not be dissuaded from pursuing a family life with her, though she was already starting to show signs of short-term memory loss when their son, Kenny, was born. Gerald worked as a maintenance worker around Anchorsway, though his most routine jobs involved repairing amusement park rides. Despite this, he had the knowledge to maintain even the Weather Unit for the city. His wife's mind grew gradually worse, and he paid to have implants installed to slow the rate of her degeneration. Even so, within five years of their son's birth, she was deemed unfit to work. Gerald struggled to hold on to Floria as she gradually slipped away, but by the time Kenny was six she began to forget where she was every morning. She hardly recognized Gerald's face, and often forgot their son entirely. Even so, Gerald clung to her, and worked hard to support and care for her. He was forced to hire a regular babysitter for his son in the meantime. Gerald and Floria had been married 11 years when the worst happened. Gerald had left for a late-night job, leaving Floria in ten-year-old Kenny's care. Normally such a job was simple, as Floria's newest implants pacified her. She rarely, if ever left the house, let alone her favourite chair. Gerald hadn't expected four hours later to recieve a call informing him that there had been an accident. Floria's implants had failed, and she suffered an episode. In her panic, she fell from the rooftop of the complex she lived in. His wife was dead. Gerald was shaken. The reality of such a possibility catching up with him rocked him to his very core. But the worst part of it all was his son, who blamed himself for Floria's death. Both afraid of Kenny's delicate state of mind, and inspired to provide for his son, Gerald pushed Kenny into therapy, and continued to work until he could save up enough money to flee Anchorsway and the memories it brought. Taking his son, Gerald moved to Harbington. Gerald got a job immediately via stransfer to work at Harbington's Climate Control Center as a maintenance engineer, and began his new life. Abilities Gerald has very little education, but is a skilled mechanic with working knowledge of Weather Unit machines. Category:Characters Category:Fan-Characters